Just one present
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Lorelai is asking her father if she can open just one present. It is years later Rory will ask her the same.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and I don't get any money from it. _**

* * *

**_Just one present _**

"Daddy, can't I open just one present?" six year old Lorelai Gilmore asked, looking at her father with hopeful eyes.

"No, princess, Christmas isn't until tomorrow morning," he said, and gave her a soft smile.

"But that's too long, just one, please daddy," she asked and looked at him with pleading eyes. Eyes that Richard Gilmore found it hard to say no to. After all he loved his daughter more than anything, even when she ended up in mischief.

"Al right, but I get to pick and you are not allowed to tell your mother," he said, putting the book aside and got up from the chair. He walked over to the big Christmas three, to find a small, square pack and gave it to her.

Lorelai carefully removed the paper and found a box inside. Opening he lid she found a gold necklace holding a golden hear. She gasped in surprise and ran over to hug him, saying, "Thank you daddy, I love it."

"I'm glad you do, princess," he said and took it from the box and attached it around her neck. Lorelai smiled, but only for a second as she heard her mother's footsteps coming in their direction. The young girl ran out the other door and upstairs to her room to not get in trouble.

Emily at once saw the unwrapped present, looked at her husband and said, "You're such a softie, and in addition, you are spoiling her too much."

"Perhaps, but I can guarantee there are expensive gifts for you as well under that tree," he said and smiled at his wife.

"I do hope so," she said and smiled back at him.

"Anything for my women," he said, making her bed down to kiss him. She really did love him, and truth to be old she never minded him spoiling their daughter.

* * *

It was twenty-one years later that Lorelai and Rory was standing in front of the door to her parents' house. So much had changed and Lorelai was hardly in any contact with them after she had chosen to leave their house due to Rory being born. She was only with her parents during the big holidays, and that was mostly so Rory could see her grandparens and he oher way around.

"Mom," Rory broke her attention as she was about to ring the bell, still caught in her own thoughts.

"Yes, Rory?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Are you okay?" the six year old asked her as her mother didn't seem to be.

"I am," said Lorelai in a reassuring tone, adding a smile, before ringing the bell. Moments later her mother came to open the door, excitedly saying, "Come in, come in."

The two Gilmore girls did just that and a servant Lorelai hadn't seen before came to take their coats. Maybe not that odd, considering her mother sometimes did change her servants due to not being happy with them. Then they followed Emily to the living room, where Lorelai put some more presents under the tree.

As she put the bags aside, her mother looked at her asking, "How are you?"

"I'm… we're good, you?" Lorelai returned the question.

"Good, your father got and new big client, and I had the final meeting with the DAR before Christmas a couple of days ago," said Emily, just as Richard came into the room. Lorelai went over to hug him, and he hugged her back. Rory looked over at them, sometimes like now, she was wondering what it felt like to have a father.

"I missed you," Lorelai whispered, it had been too long.

"And I you, princess," he said in a very soft tone. Emily looked at them a little jealous he had gotten a hug and not she. Then again Lorelai always had been a daddy's girl. Rory's eyes seemed to go from them and over to the tree, seeing all the presents underneath it.

She turned to look at her mother saying, "Mommy, can I open a present, please?"

"No, Christmas isn't until tomorrow, Rory," said Lorelai with a warm smile.

"That's too long, please mommy," Rory pleaded, with eyes Lorelai found it very hard to say no to.

"Okay, but I get to pick it and only one," said Lorelai and slowly went over to the tree, finding a square present. She handed it over, and Rory removed the paper only to revail a book. She went over to hug her mother saying, "Thank you, I have to read it at once."

"You are more than welcome," said her mother as Rory snuggled up on the couch with her new book. Emily looked at her daughter shaking her head. Lorelai walked over to the chair where she was sitting and said, "What?"

"You're spoiling her," said Emily.

"I love her, I'm her mother, I'm allowed to," said Lorelai in a matter of fact way.

"True I do suppose, I'm sorry, can I offer you a drink?" said Emily, hiding a smile.

"That would be nice," said Lorelai sinking down on the couch. She looked at her little girl completely wrapped up in her new book, ignoring the world.

Over at "the bar" Richard let his arm slip around his wife's waist whispering, "It is great to have them back."

"It is," Emily agreed, with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of presents under the tree for you," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh Richard," she said and turned to kiss him, glad some things never changed. On the couch Lorelai smiled at her parents wondering if she would ever find lover like that.

* * *

That night three Gilmore girls would fall asleep in the big house, happy and very much content, each in their own way. All three curious of the presents under tree, and once Gilmore man would fall asleep happy to be loved by the world's most wonderful girls, happy to have them in his life and be surrounded by family on Christmas. To him that was the greatest gift of all.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o) Hope you all have a Merry Christmas :o)


End file.
